Siliv Vaine -Devil May Cry-
"The Promise of a last breathe, now has me hanging by a golden thread." Bio Name: Siliv Vaine Race: Demon Nekad* '' '''Gender:' Female Age: Current age: 27 meeting Nero Cannon age: 37 meeting Nero Weapon: Dagger known as Snow[Sacred**Dove] Devil Trigger: Devil Trigger Abilities/advantages: Speed, Higher jump, Reflexesalways on key, Able to speak only to Snowdove and able to sense Demons/halfdemonsduh Disadvantages: Not able to pick up other Devil armsthe moment, Weak against Fire, can’t really heal fastwounds, at the fastest heal without help, is a week or week and a half, and can take longer, Easily anger and being treated as worthless/useless. Hair color: Rose blonde with tip rose red on the bangs next to her face Eye color: SilverCat-like Favorite attire color: Shade of grays and white, sometimes icy blue. Relationship: ' ''Post Canon Timeline years old ' * ''SnowDove - Her Devil Arm/weapon * Brad Vaine - Father Missing * Camilla Vaine - Mother Missing ' ''Canon timeline*** she is 37 years old ' * ''Dante - Close friends, sometimes gets in arguments and she might have a crush on him who doesn't? * Nero - Her first friend she encountered out in the open, he helped her meet Dante in the first place. She owes him a lot * Lady - Their just shopping friends, not much on the subject. * Trish - Somewhat the same as Lady, but these two team up when it comes to Dante and Having to fight Demons. * Patty - Siliv doesn't know how to really feel about Patty, but she doesn't seem bother by anything Patty really does. Living Location: She doesn’t really tell anyone nor want to inform anyway. But, she lives in a cave hidden by some trees in Mitis Forest, She does stay at Devil May Cry, but she doesn't really live there so-to-say. Likes: Sweetsmatter what kind, Napping, roaming around the human areas, humans, pettingwon’t admit it though, bells and Dancing. Dislike: Demons that attack humanseven eat them, Hellgates, Hell itself, Being attacked simply cause she is a demon, Pantslike she’ll deal with them at a point, Dresses, Skirts, Extremely spicy thingsspicy is okay and large body of waters Fears: Drowning. Backstory: Born from a Nekad father and a human mother doesn’t make her Half Demon, She was the oldest out of Six children. Though, the rest of her siblings didn’t make it through the birthing process. Being the only child that her father and mother had, they care to her and try to teach her how to defend herself. However, it became a problem when Siliv was ten years old, woke up one morning in a silence home, her parents having gone missing- no signs of struggle, blood, or even the hint of them just leaving. She took it on herself to find out what happen to her parents. She have been training till the age of 15, where she felt she fully master the art of the dagger not having found SnowDove. Siliv set out on her journey to find her parents, heading south of the abandoned home. Sometimes she returns to her home when she was near till about the age 18. She further gone south till she found an abandoned Laboratory in the deeper parts of the forest. Exploring the ruins, fighting off what demons were inside left to roam. She comes across a very stray Dagger, sitting alone in a holder. The Sacred Dagger, as she found out, was a Devil arms that was heavily experimented on known as SacredDove. Leaving with the Dagger and fighting her way till she found a new home for herself, the dagger haven’t try to speak with her till the day Siliv hit 20 years old. Fighting up a powerful demon, though suffering some injuries which cause her to stay inside her cave home. Resting up till the dagger started humming, startling Siliv which then the Devil arm had to reassure the Nekad female that everything was alright. That was where Siliv learn that SacredDove would rather be called SnowDove. Even up to this day, Siliv call her DevilArm SnowDove. ' ------- *Nekad is just a name I picked for the Demon race that looked cat-like or has cat features, it isn’t some made up race. **SnowDove was once known as SacredDove, a holy blade mix of demonic energy. SnowDove picked Siliv to be her owner, so she won’t work for any other being lest she deem them worthy at the current events. SnowDove is a ice power Dagger, slicing the air and forming moving cuts of snow that act like Blade cuts. This can have a chance at freezing the enemy, or at least slow them down at a very small percent. SnowDove can form wings on ‘her’ owner, but it’s limited. She never once did this for Siliv, only because the events they’ve been in doesn’t need it. Future Timeline '''Name: Siliv Sparda Age: 47 Race: Nekad Weapon: Dagger known as Snow[Sacred**Dove] Devil Trigger: Devil Trigger Abilities/advantages: Speed, Higher jump, Reflexesalways on key, Able to speak only to Snowdove and able to sense Demons/halfdemonsduh Disadvantages: Not able to pick up other Devil armsthe moment, Weak against Fire, can’t really heal fastwounds, at the fastest heal without help, is a week or week and a half, and can take longer, Easily anger and being treated as worthless/useless. Hair color: Rose blonde with tip rose red on the bangs next to her face Eye color: SilverCat-like Favorite attire color: Shade of grays and white, sometimes icy blue. Relationship: * Dante Sparda - Husband/Lover * Lady - Best Friend * Trisih - Right hand girl * Patty - Baby Sitter and adopted daughter Teen * Vergil Sparda - Brother-in-law * Nero Sparda - Nephew-in-law * Dominic Sparda - Eldest son * Erin Sparda - Second son * Marie Sparda - Third child daughter * Rosavell Sparda - Fourth child daughter * Leon Sparda and Layla Sparda - Twin siblings Son and Daughter Living Location:'' Devil May Cry Shop place'' Likes: Sweetsmatter what kind, Napping, roaming around the human areas, humans, pettingwon’t admit it though, bells and Dancing. Dislike: Demons that attack humanseven eat them, Hellgates, Hell itself, Being attacked simply cause she is a demon, Pantslike she’ll deal with them at a point, Dresses, Skirts, Extremely spicy thingsspicy is okay and large body of waters Theme Songs Make Me(Lyrics) by Kristen Agee & Onyay Pheori Gallery Siliv Vaine 1.png|Siliv Vaine Siliv Vaine 2.png|Siliv Vaine Siliv Vaine 3.png|Siliv Vaine - Fighting Stance Siliv Vaine 4.png|Siliv Vaine - Pettings Siliv Vaine 5.png|Siliv Vaine Siliv Vaine 6 -Disguise-.png|Siliv Vaine - Disguise 1 Siliv Vaine 8.png|Siliv Vaine - Wounded Siliv Vaine -Reference-.png|Siliv Vaine Reference Make Me -Siliv Vaine-.png|Siliv Vaine - Make Me Kid!Siliv.png|Kid!Siliv Kid!Siliv and her parents.png|Kid!Siliv with her parents and Brad Siliv Vaine Disguise 2.png|Siliv Vaine - Disguise 2 Base Siliv Vaine 9-5.png|Siliv Vaine Siliv Vaine 10.png|Siliv Vaine Siliv Icon -Hand made- 1.png|Siliv Vaine -Rp Icon- Siliv Vaine 11 - Random eye stuff.png|Siliv Vaine Siliv Vaine 12.png|Sili Vaine Sinister Sight- Eerie Landing -Siliv Vaine-.png|~ Sinister Sight: Eerie Landing ~ Just Siliv.png Siliv -Fighting Stance Test one-.png Siliv -Fighting Stance Test one- without Background.png DantexSiliv Devil MAy Cry 2 Dante and Older Siliv.png|DantexSiliv -Sketch- 2!DantexOlder!Siliv -Can't ever let go-.png|Siliv x Dante - Can't let you go Base 2!DantexOlderSiliv -Stay close to Me-.png|Siliv x Dante - Dance with me Base 4!DantexSiliv Failing at impressing.png|Siliv x Dante - Failing to impress Base Siliv and 4!Dante.png|Siliv x Dante Base Devil May Cry 2 Dante and Older Siliv Lineart.png|Siliv x Dante Siliv x 2!Dante.png|Siliv x Dante Siliv and Dante.png|Siliv x Dante Siliv and Dante -April Fools Maybe-.png|Fail Siliv x Dante Extra Open for Crossovers! "Make the rain come; ''Make the pain numb; ''Washing all the stains away." Category:Devil May Cry Category:Devil May Cry oc Category:Devil May Cry Crossover Category:Female Category:Female Character Category:Demon Category:Nekad Category:Dominic Property Category:Neutral Category:Hero Category:Neutral/Good Category:Loner